Unveiled Words
by Windblown.child
Summary: There are other forces at work in this world, besides the will of evil. Severus Snape finds his life taking an unexpected turn. But perhaps it isn't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

The Great Hall went silent as the most rarely seen professor entered and made her way delicately between the house tables towards the other professors. Trelawney peered through her thick spectacles at the teachers before her. Suddenly she looked straight at Severus Snape and moved towards him. Despite having the huge table between him and the considerably unhinged Divination professor, Snape tried to push his chair away and escape. Sybil took no notice of his attempt to get away and finally stopped before him. Her gaze pinned him to his chair and she leaned close over the dishes and silverware.

All of the students watched in curiosity as the snarkiest professor in Hogwarts history couldn't extract himself from his strange coworker. They could see she was speaking to him and his brows knit in confusion, but no one could over hear the words despite the deathly silence of the room. Not even the professor immediately to Snape's left heard the worlds as if someone had drawn a soundproof curtain around the pair.

"I am aware you do not like me Severus, nor do you put any stock by what I say, but hear me. Listen, for it is important you know what I would tell you. You will not die when you expect, though it will seem as though the end of your world and you would welcome it. But dear Lily will see what I have seen and send you back to be happy with the one who has the power to heal you."

Trelawney cocked her head as if listening to the silence and then smiled knowingly at the potions master. "She is here now."

She suddenly grabbed a chicken leg off his plate and released his gaze, tottering out of the great hall and presumably back to her stifling tower. The moment the door closed behind her, all of the students and teachers began talking, nudging neighbors and pointing surreptitiously at the head table. Realizing that Sinestra on his left had not heard the seer's words, Snape shoved his chair back and fled to his office to put the strange conversation out of his mind. And he successfully did for several years.

By the end of that year Voldemort had returned, he had been called back into service, and he returned to the tricky balance of playing a double agent. Umbridge made his life even more miserable, compounded by Potter and his friends. The next year was even worse as he was forced to end the man he respected most. Blessedly, Potter and his two sidekicks were absent for their 7th year, but Voldemort pressured him even more. Just when he felt he was about to break, the final battle was on his doorstep and fighting didn't take any thinking. The turned his wand on any and all Death Eaters, relieved he no longer had to play both sides. He was sure he would not leave the battle alive, and that was confirmed as Nagini sank her fangs into the soft flesh of his neck and shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

Seeing Potter and Granger remove the invisibility cloak beside him, he pulled his muddled thoughts together enough to remove several memories for the boy before surrendering to the blackness pulling at the edges of his vision. He felt like he was wrapped in black silence for ages and then the silence was broken by words he had not thought of in years. Sybil Trelawney whispered to him from the black.

"You will not die when you expect, though it will seem as though the end of your world and would welcome it."

He did welcome it, he clung to the comforting emptiness. For the first time in his life, he could let down his guard and stop looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, he knew he wasn't alone and a warm hand touched his arm. Lily was sitting on the swing set where he had first met her as a child.

"Hello Severus." She smiled at him and tucked her long hair behind her ear. "Its good to see you for a bit."

"But can't I stay with you?" He sounded 11 years old again to his own ears.

"No, I'm afraid not. You have to go back for someone else."

"I don't want to Lily. I'm sorry for what I said before. I don't want to go back, it hurts there."

"I forgave you many years ago Severus, but I saw what would happen to you. Time doesn't mean the same thing here and I know you've got more things to do." She stopped swinging and opened her arms to him. "It won't hurt any more, I promise."

They stood there for a long time before Lily tried to step back, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. "You have to let me go Severus." She smiled indulgently at him as he shook his head. "Trust me. Let me go."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

Very reluctantly he did and when he blinked, he found himself staring up at a stark white ceiling. Dazedly he blinked again and tried to turn his head. A brace kept him from turning at all so he tried to move his hand instead. As soon as he forced his fingers to obey him, he found another set of fingers entwined with his. The motion caught the attention of the owner of the second set of fingers and they quickly removed their hand.

Hermione Granger had fallen asleep in the chair next to her potions master's bed with a book on her chest and one hand tightly holding his. When he moved for the first time since being placed in his own recovery room, she instantly awoke and quickly took in his open eyes and removed her hand from his. The Gryffindor took a cup of ice chips from the stasis charm next to the bed and leaned over him so he could see her.

"Hello there." She smiled at the older man and held up a spoon with ice in it. "Don't try to speak yet."

He glowered at the young woman but complied as his mouth felt dry as a desert.

Hermione tried to head off his question as she slowly fed him ice from the cup. "You were attacked in the Shrieking Shack. Harry ran off to fight Voldemort and I managed to stabilize you until we could get you to St. Mungos. It was madness after You-Know-Who was killed. So many people hurt and dead. Harry had just been released from the hospital when he went and sorted out the Ministry. Everyone ended up taking care of each other." She sighed and wouldn't meet his gaze for a moment.

"I didn't have anywhere to go, and you needed someone to look in on you. The healers gave up on you a year ago."

Finally able to clear his throat, he prepared his most dangerous glare. "Go away."

She laughed bitterly. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Professor. You're stuck with me until you're completely healed."

An arched eyebrow was all it took for him to request she elaborate. "They wouldn't treat you."

She looked down again. "I agreed to be responsible for you until the trial."

Again a raised eyebrow. It seemed he had a lot to catch up on. "For killing Dumbledore and being a Death Eater. Harry got it thrown out and an order of Merlin First Class if-when you woke up."

Despite his disgust at owing Potter his freedom, he felt exhaustion pulling at him and his eyes began sliding shut. Seeing how tired he really was, Hermione touched his hand again, bringing him back for a moment.

"Let me remove that brace so you can rest easier." She pulled out her wand and tapped the padded brace. "You'll be quite weak for a while. Magic can only do so much." Severus was asleep before his former student finished fiddling with the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

Over the next month, Severus got physically stronger, soon able to hobble slowly around with a cane. He soon developed a routine with Hermione, croaking at her to go away and stop badgering him as soon as she entered with his breakfast. She would shake her head, deposit his meal and read bits from books and journals and passed on news about the state of the world. He would make snide comments and constantly groan about her presence and nagging. At long last, the healers pronounced Snape healthy and fit to leave.

"Thank Merlin. I can finally be shot of you." If he could have danced, he very well may have as he pulled on a set of robes Hermione had brought him.

Hermione didn't bother responding, only gathered some books and lead the way to the public floo. She followed him through the green flames and headed off into the kitchen while Severus stood on his hearth. He almost thought he had stepped into someone else's house.

"You insufferable woman. What have you done to my house?" Snape tried to shout, but Nagini's venom had damaged his voice.

"This place was not fit to live in so I cleaned it up a bit." The young woman brought out a cup of tea for him and he took it without thinking. Glancing about he noticed many things that were distinctly female.

"Have you been living here?"

"Since the battle ended."

"This is my house."

"You were unconscious, everyone thought you were dying, and I had nowhere else to go."

"Why not go back to your parents or move in with the insufferable Weasley?"

She suddenly became very silent and stared at the floor. "My parents were killed and its better if I don't see Ron."

"I don't want your pity Miss Granger, so you can leave now." He snapped, trying to sit up straighter but grimaced when the tender skin of his scars pulled painfully.

Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at her former professor. "I have never felt pity for you Snape, and I can't leave until I fulfill my contract."

He signed. The day had taken more out of him than he expected. "Fine. What do I have to do so you will go away?"

"Get healed."

"I'm fine." He interrupted.

"Some form of employment."

"I need no such thing."

She glared at him. "And take proper care of yourself."

"I've survived this far."

"Survived yes, but Minerva told me how you always forget to eat over the holidays and I've seen the state of your house."

"It's none of your business, you nosey chit."

"It's no way to live. You have to take care of yourself or you're stuck with me for good."

"Fine!" He growled and stood, thumping his cane on the floor. "Whatever it takes to get you out of my house." Snape then made his way to his bedroom and shut the door.

Hermione cleared up the tea and transfigured the couch into the bed she had been sleeping on for over year. She knew the older man was stubborn, mean tempered, and generally unpleasant, but she knew this was something she had to see through. The wizarding community owed him so much, yet they had tried to put him in Azkaban. She had nowhere else to go and she knew she owed her life to his sacrifices. So far it had been no sacrifice on her part to watch over him as he mended and slept. But when he awoke, she found he had no regard for his health. Surely he would be even worse out of the hospital. It would be a tough job, but if anyone was up to it, she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

In the morning, Hermione had already showered, brewed tea, cooked breakfast, and laid the table when Snape emerged, foregoing his cane. And so they soon became comfortable moving around each other without constant sniping and insults. The Gryffindor kept an eye on the surly man and only did little things to help out, letting him attempt them on his own first or covering him when he fell asleep reading. She brought up the idea of starting a potions supply company and he latched onto the idea before realizing what she was really doing.

In a few short months, Severus was running his own company, eating regularly with no reminding, and generally enjoying the freedom of being free of his two masters, even if it did mean he acquired a rather trying mistress.

He realized just how much she had grown up when he had become so fed up with being unable to function at the level he had before the war and took a dose of strengthening draught. Hermione was livid as she lectured him. The potions master tried to use his imposing figure to intimidate her but the Gryffindor simply poked him hard in the chest and ignored his glowers.

"How could you do something so monumentally stupid, Snape? A strengthening draught always leaves the drinker weaker than before. Not to mention the addictive nature of the euphoric effects. You could seriously cripple yourself."

"Leave be me woman! I don't need you treating me like a child." His voice had improved with use but it was still lower than it had been.

"Then grow up and stop making yourself worse. If I didn't know any better, I would say you wanted to die then. Maybe you wouldn't have minded Lily taking care of you."

Before he realized what he was doing, Snape flashed out and backhanded the brunette. "Be silent!" He roared.

Her teeth felt loose in her head and her ears were ringing but she smirked at him. "There's the Snape I knew. Welcome back." Hermione walked away and left the older man in the hallway.

After that incident, he did feel back to normal, attacking his orders and looking to the future for once instead of to the past. Severus enjoyed the solitude and freedom to do what he wished when he wished. Even the occasional reporter showing up on his doorstep couldn't ruin his routine, though the articles in the Prophet speculating about his involvement with Hermione Granger did irritate him. She would always shrug it off and continue taking notes out of one of his books. After a week, the bruise on Hermione's cheek faded and the dark circle under her right eye disappeared. He emerged from his lab for a cup of tea and found her closing the lid of her trunk and pulling on her cloak.

"What are you doing?" A small part of him didn't want to hear her answer.

"I'm leaving, since you're back to yourself."

Before he could argue, she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck in the world, Snape." And then she was gone with her trunk in a flash of green flames.

He stood there for a long time before he returned to his lab. For a month he continued working and refused to let himself think about the young woman who had forced him to move on after the war. But he was constantly reminded of how quiet the house was. Each night he would lay awake until he would drift off and find himself sitting on the swing where he had met Lily decades before. He would swing alone until he awoke feeling as if he hadn't rested at all. Finally he got so tired of it he found a bottle of dreamless sleep and drained it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

One again he was on the swing, dragging his feet on the ground until he heard a disappointed voice behind him. "You really are monumentally stupid, aren't you?"

Lily had her arms crossed and was glowering at him. "How could you have ruined everything already?"

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what you mean. I'm living again like you wanted."

"I never thought I would have to spell it out for you. I sent you back to be with the woman who could make you truly happy."

"Who would be willing to deal with me every day?"

"Stop being so stubborn. If I didn't know better, you sound like a Gryffindor with your bullheadedness."

He was insulted by her statement, always being quite sure he had been sorted into the correct house of Slytherin. "Then please enlighten me to my error my dear Lily." He wanted to sneer, but it didn't come out as vehemently as he would have liked.

She looked superiorly at him. "Hermione Jean Granger."

Those three words made his mouth snap shut and she threw his usual raised eyebrow look back at him. "Good, you're not arguing. Now go get her back."

She was gone and he sat on the swing staring at his feet alone. Eventually he concluded that his life had been shit because he hadn't listened to Lily about associating with the Death Eaters in school, and he should trust her now. Even if she may only be a branch of his own subconscious. He rose the next morning ready to face the day for the first time in years.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

Hermione went about her usual routine after leaving Severus and tried not to think about him. But she would always find herself reminded of him and would spend the rest of the day considering their interactions. He seemed to have lost much of his bitterness but didn't know how to do anything else so he still went through the motions. Then there were days he didn't speak at all. But then again, she hardly felt social either. It was nice to have something to do while hiding from the rest of the world until she got her own life together. Then it all came together. Snape was self sufficient, she had a firm job offer, and she felt ready to face the world again. She didn't expect to receive an owl over breakfast from her former professor a month after she had left.

_Miss __Granger__,_

_I __never __had __the __chance __to __properly __thank __you __for __your __assistance__. __Would __you __be __amiable __to __lunch __sometime __in __the __near __future__?_

_-__Severus __Snape_

"Oh, who's written you Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey leaned over towards her with interest.

"No one really." She hastily stuffed the letter away and became very interested in her bacon.

The Gryffindor didn't respond until that night after having rewritten her missive several times until she was satisfied with it.

_Sir__,_

_You __do __not __owe __me __anything__, __nor __do __I __expect __you __to __continue __to __bear __my __presence __any __longer __than __you __wish__._

_-__Hermione__._

She wasn't sure why she didn't come right out and decline the invitation, but she had already sent the owl on its way. The next morning at breakfast, another letter was deposited on her toast. Apprehensively, she opened the folded parchment and scanned the spidery script.

_Please __do __not __mistake __my __invitation __as __repayment__, __I __simply __wish __to __spend __a __meal __with __an __engaging __companion __as __a __change __to __my __usual __routine__. __The __invitation __still __stands __at __your __convenience__._

_-__Severus __Snape_

Finding no excuse not to go, she pulled a quill out of her hair and a scrap of paper from her pocket to reply right away.

_Very __well__, __I __could __do __with __getting __away __for __an __hour __or __two__. __How __does __Panino__'__s __sound__, __tomorrow __at__ 12:30, __just __off __Diagon __Alley__?_

_-__Hermione_

Madam Pomfrey saw her dash off the note and leaned over to Professor Sprout who then passed the info down the table until Minerva McGonagall heard the news. She glanced down the long table towards the young woman and wondered who she could be so excited to write to. Though she was pleased to see the brunette beginning to return to herself before the war.

As everyone was settling down for dinner, Hermione leaned towards the Headmistress. "Professor, I was wondering if I could take lunch away from the school tomorrow?"

"My dear, you know you don't have to ask permission. But who are you going with?"

Hermione knew her employer was a terrible gossip so she prevaricated. "Its just lunch with an old acquaintance. Maybe try to clear the air."

She desperately wanted to change the subject. "I'll check in with Mr. Filch when I get back."

"He's been doing his job for decades, he can manage without you for a day."

Hermione doubted he could since the castle had never looked as good as it did now, but she took her leave of the Headmistress. "Thank you Professor."

But before she had gotten too far away she distinctly heard McGonagall lean towards Professor Vector and postulate just who she would be dining with. "I heard Lockheart is out of St. Mungos." one tittered.

"Draco has been looking for a nice muggle born to make himself look better."

"Oh that's just rich." Minerva scoffed and Hermione turned away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

Severus and Hermione both happened to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron's back alley at the same time. Hermione let out a surprised gasp when faced so suddenly with her former Professor. He however, looked at her critically. Her hair was no longer bushy as it had always been and her skin was pale and thin.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Granger?"

She looked at him slightly askance. "Please call me Hermione." For a moment she thought he would refuse, but he inclined his head.

"Hermione it is then, and I would ask you call me Severus. Shall we?" The potions master extended his elbow.

The brunette decided to just accept the changes in the older man and slipped her arm into his. Snape rested his other hand over hers, reveling in her willingness to be near him. He had never really considered himself a touchy person, but his past made him appreciate the touches not given in anger or hate. He had experienced too much pain in his life.

Three stores down, and they arrived at the little sandwich shop. The walls were painted with scenes of the Mediterranean and small fountains trickled from the walls. Their orders were taken and they retired to a small table for two. Hermione took the opportunity to look the older man up and down, slightly surprised at how comfortable he seemed in dark muggle clothes. She had always been comfortable in Jeans and a light jumper, finding robes to be slightly antique.

"You're looking well, Severus." The Gryffindor took the first step to break the slightly awkward silence even though though he wasn't directly scowling.

"That is why I asked you to lunch. I wanted to thank you for your help recovering."

"Anyone would have done the same."

"I doubt that."

"Well, thank you for taking to it so well. I needed something to do until I could get back on my feet so to speak."

"So you're employed now?"

"At Hogwarts. How is the owl order potions?" Hermione tried to steer the conversation away from herself and her current employment. Snape, however, did not seem to want to play along.

"Quite satisfactorily. But what are you doing at the castle? Teaching?" He honestly hoped she was able to apply her determination and considerable knowledge to sharing it with students. It was her inherent ability to teach he hoped she was developing.

"I was tutoring some students in most subjects when I started." She hoped the 'but' did not slip through her voice, but it did.

"But?"

"But I've practically replaced someone else."

Thankfully their orders arrive and they say eating quietly for a time. Severus soon pushed his plate away and looked intently at his dining companion. He waited for her to finish her mouthful before continuing.

"Who was it you replaced?"

The brunette signed and also pushed her half eaten sandwich away. She knew the man before her would be disappointed but she didn't know why she cared. "Mr. Filch." She wouldn't look at Snape as she mumbled her answer out.

When she finally did look up, the former professor's expression was unreadable. "He's getting so old and Mrs Norris has been ill, and there is so much more I can do with magic to help and he can't do any." She realized she was babbling and snapped her mouth shut.

Finally the older man spoke. "And Minerva has allowed her Gryffindor Princess to become the castle custodian?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "It's something to do. Not like I could be hired anywhere else." She muttered to herself, but Severus caught it.

"Lets go." He abruptly threw down some muggle money on the table and stood, grabbing her hand.

All the young woman could do was splutter indignantly as she was lead into the street and to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Before she could object, he had apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

"What are you doing?" Hermione dragged her feet and pulled her hand out of his grip.

"That is not place for you to be, not as the unofficial caretaker. I want you to come work for me."

"What could I do for you?"

"The owl orders have been flooding in, I can't keep track of them all and brew, and I need help keeping inventory."

As she processed what he had said, he again began leading her up to the great wide doors. Students scurried away from the strange pair as they rushed towards the headmistress's office. The gargoyle was open when they reached it and Minerva Mcgonagall was clearly expecting them. The elderly woman was fuming when Hermione entered, Severus waiting in the stairwell.

"Miss Granger, you cannot just bring people onto the grounds without prior permission."

The brunette broke into a grin and ignored the scathing glare from the headmistress. "I'm leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"I've found better employment, so I'm leaving immediately."

"But where?"

Severus entered the room looking just as imposing in muggle clothes as he did in his black teaching robes. "She will be under my employ and her skills will be put to better use than as a glorified caretaker."

McGonagall had the good grace to look ashamed. "But the school has never looked so good."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I think I need to move on with my life finally." Hermione felt light as she said the words. She missed the potions master, came to respect him, during his recovery, and found they worked together quite well when he wasn't being deliberately caustic.

"Very well, Miss Granger. You will be missed at Hogwarts, but you're right, you need to move on." The headmistress nodded looking between Hermione's grin and Severus' smirk.

"You will always be welcome back here should you need." Minerva hoped the young Gryffindor was making a good decision.

"Thank you Professor. I'll be in touch."

Before more pleasantries could be exchanged, Severus whisked the younger woman out of the office and down the staircase. Everything was a blur as they made their way back to Spinner's End, but Hermione was aware of the energy surrounding the older man. As soon as they were in the building, Severus didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. They Gryffindor quickly distracted him by crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What?" He wouldn't admit that he was slightly unnerved by being on the receiving end of a glare.

"You. That's what. You're acting strange, and as appreciative as I am that you got me out there, I want to know why, and I want you to go back to normal."

"What makes you think anything happened?" He settle for crossing his arms as well.

"You wouldn't take no for an answer and then didn't give me a choice coming back here after trying to get rid of me for months."

"I have my reasons." The potions master tried to appear superior and fled to the kitchen without looking like he was fleeing. Her hand on his elbow stopped him mid step.

"No Severus. If I'm going to be here, I have to know why, and what you expect from me."

"And why would I expect anything from you?"

Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation. "We just went through this. I'm a Gryffindor, I need to know what your reason is. I need to be able to trust you."

Snape glanced at his feet. "Right. I forgot about that particular attribute."

"Don't blame me for my house."

He wondered when she had grown up and stopped being afraid of his glowers. "I'm not ready yet." The potions master spoke without his brain's permission.

The brunet patted his arm. "That's fine. Just know I won't give up." She skipped off with a little smile and clattered around the kitchen making tea.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

They quickly fell back into their old routine, Severus snarking when Hermione interrupted him and forced him to look after himself, and she brushed it off every time. The Gryffindor was surprised to find that he was indeed swamped by orders and had absolutely no filing system. She quickly took over keeping orders, sales, and inventory straight while Severus brewed and occasionally she would help prepare ingredients. In the evenings they would sit quietly and read or do paperwork, and their actions were quite comfortable. Severus would push the ink closer to her, or she would hand him a book he had lost in his pile of notes.

It was during one of their quiet evenings a month after Hermione returned that Severus sat at the table watching the young woman read, her legs draped over the arm of the chair. "Its because of Lily." He spoke quietly.

"Excuse me?" She glanced up from her book.

"Why I wanted you to come back." He refused to look at her.

"How so?" Hermione gave him her undivided attention, sitting up and putting the book to the side.

"In your 4th year, Trelawny had another prediction. She told me I would not die in the shrieking shack and I would be sent back to be with someone." He took a moment to clear his throat.

"When I was unconscious, I saw Lily. She told me I had to go back for someone." The tall man sighed.

"Then after you left I saw her again. She told me I had to get you back." The silence settled between them like something tangible.

"Well, that's alright then." She smiled at the older man.

"You're not going to tell me seeing her was a figment of my imagination?"

"Does it matter? We do magic. Anything is possible." Hermione shrugged. "Does it really matter if Lily is coming to you as a ghost, or that's just the form your subconscious takes?"

Severus sat there studying the young woman across from him. "You're right. Or she's right. Maybe that makes me right." He became very interested in the buttons on his sleeves.

The brunet reached over to him and tugged playfully on one of the buttons. "Stop worrying about it Severus. I'm here and I'm happy. Don't fret over the past. Look to the future. I think you'll find there is a lot to look forward to."

Hesitantly, the potions master rotated his hand to cover hers. "What do you have in mind for the future?"

"I was thinking of hiring someone to help you and maybe some of the paperwork. Maybe do some charm based potions. And George was interested in a partnership." Hermione giggled at the scrunched up expression on his face. More seriously she answered, "We'll see how it goes with us. I value your friendship and who knows what the future holds."

"I think I can work with that."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey look! I found another story in my files.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.

Most of the chapters will be short, but quickly uploaded.

* * *

Unveiled Words

Over the years they did hire assistants though the first few didn't last long under Severus's exacting standards. They did eventually become partners with George and Angelina to provide potions for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Severus and Hermione entered into a comfortable relationship that developed into a physical one and eventually had two children, Tobias and Rose. Severus lived to see his 159th birthday but succomed to old age leaving his longtime partner, both children and a long line of grand, great-grand, and great-great-grandchildren who all attended Hogwarts.

Every year on the anniversary of his death, Hermione would visit the cemetery where he was interred and sit with him. It was always a warm spring day and she would hobble to a bench helped by one of her grandchildren. The brunette gone grey would sit and chat at his headstone, telling him all the things he had missed since her last visit. Usually it was trivial things such as who had kids, who was sorted where in school, and who had left the country.

The Gryffindor also reminisced, talking about past events and little anecdotes while eating a light lunch. Usually her grandchild returned around dusk to escort her home, but in the spring of her 180th year, someone else stepped into the graveyard and sat on the bench next to her. The newcomer was young, maybe 20 or so with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She looked sadly down at the old grave for a moment.

"You really were right for him." The redhead sighed.

"Thank you for pushing him towards me." Hermione knew in the back of her head that Lily Evans could not really be sitting next to her, but it was such a nice day that she pushed the niggle of unreality to the back of her mind. "I can't imagine where I would be without him."

"He doesn't even recognize me anymore. He misses you."

"I miss him too." A tear slid slowly down Hermione's cheek.

"Are you ready to see him again?" Lily looked up at her.

The aged Gryffindor closed her eyes and nodded without any hesitation. when she opened them again, the bench, woman, and cemetery were gone. Instead she stood on the stoop of Spinner's End, facing the familiar door. She eagerly opened the door and found Severus sitting at the table going through notes and journals, whole and healthy. Hermione knew she was home and closed the door and took her usual place on the other side of the table that doubled as their desk. They smiled at each other and fell right into their old habits of working together companionably.

Hugo glanced into the cemetery to see if his great-great-grandmother was ready to go home and he thought he saw a young woman sitting on the bench, but by the time he reached the gave, only Hermione was within sight. He reached out a hand to wake the old woman from her nap and jerked back when her head lolled to the side. Hugo sighed and pulled a device out of his pocket, moving a few feet away. Within a week, Hermione was laid to rest next to her longtime companion, Severus.


End file.
